Saving Chloe Beale - Redux
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: When something from Chloe's past comes back to haunt her the only one who can help is Beca. But will she? Yes, she will, even if Aubrey has to drag her by the neck to do it. [Original story idea from Alexander Ripley who began the story under the title "Saving Chloe Beale"]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was originally started in August 2015 by Alexander Ripley and I, with permission of course, have adopted it. I made a few tweaks to the original two chapters so they are now combined with some of my additions as part of Chapter 1.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell LOVED Sleeping. And music. Music and sleeping were her two great loves in life. One time she slept for 27 straight hours. She considered it one of her greatest accomplishments and also one of the best experiences of her life.

Waking up, on the other hand, was one of Beca's least favorite experiences.

Waking up because someone nearly broke down the door and stormed into your dorm room, even less so.

But that's what happened and that is why Beca was trying to blink herself awake. She found herself caught between a hazy state of annoyance, sleepiness, and anger. Once her vision cleared somewhat there was a little bit of fear added in as she saw the very determined face of one Aubrey Posen.

"Beca Mitchell, wake up right this instant!," Aubrey yelled at her. "It's time to show your dedication to the Bellas!" Aubrey had a voice that would make a drill sergeant proud.

"Shit! I knew this was a cult," Beca mumbled as her brain was still trying to work out what the Hell was going on. "Oh, God, do you expect me to do some weird ritual again? Come on, I've been with the Bellas for almost a year now. I helped them win at Nationals. Wasn't that enough?"

"This is not funny, Beca! Chloe needs our help!"

Now, this woke Beca up faster than splashing ice water on her face. Chloe had grown to be her best friend and, by far, the most important person in Beca's life (which made Beca feel a little bit guilty since, technically, she kind of a boyfriend and he was supposed to hold that title).

"Is she okay?," Beca asked, trying not to show her panic as she quickly got dressed. "Oh, God, what happened?"

"No, she is not _**okay**_ ," Aubrey said in a dramatic fashion. "She is... She." Aubrey paused and put a hand to her mouth like she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"What?! She's what?," Beca asked finding it hard to breathe.

"She's...Canadian!," Aubrey says with an airy gasp and a shake of her head.

Beca froze for a moment and looked at Aubrey with the most murderous expression she could muster. Which left the tall blonde totally unaffected.

"Are you kidding me, Posen?," Beca said voice laced with anger. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! All because Chloe's Canadian! Who cares if she's Canadian?"

"This is not a joke, Mitchell," Aubrey admonishes. "Chloe has forgotten to renew her visa. She will be deported within two months after graduation. The Bellas will be destroyed. I'll be destroyed."

"Seriously, Aubrey?," Beca said rolling her eyes at the silly drama. "Chloe is white and beautiful. I am pretty sure any lawyer could fix her visa in five minutes."

"Do you think I would come to _YOU_ if it was that easy?," Aubrey asked icily. "Chloe has made a complete mess of her documents. It can't be fixed through lawyers. She will be deported!"

"But that's not. . . Is there anything...?" Beca was at a loss for words as she felt a weight crushing her heart at the thought of Chloe Beale not being there to greet her every day.

"Of course there is, you hobbit," Aubrey screeches. "Do you think I would simply let them take her away? That's why I came to you."

"Um, my dad's a literature professor, not a lawyer," Beca said. "I don't know how he can-"

"This is not about your dad," Aubrey said cutting her off. "This is about you. And, weren't you listening? Lawyers can't fix this."

"If lawyers can't fix this, what the hell can I do?," Beca asked, bewildered as her brain desperately looked for a solution.

"Isn't it obvious?," Aubrey asked rolling her eyes at Beca. "You have to marry Chloe."

Beca's brain shut down for a few seconds as she tried to process the words. Marry Chloe?

"I. Me? What?," Beca sputtered out.

"Did you forget the tequila party Cynthia Rose threw?," Aubrey asked. "Gay marriage is legal now, Beca, and this is the only way."

"But, I, um, what about, uh, hmmm, you?," Beca stuttered. "Why can't you do it?"

"Don't you think I would if I could?," Aubrey asked. "My father would never allow it. He would deliberately sabotage it to keep our family's reputation intact. You are the only other person who has enough social media presence with Chloe for it to be believable that you two are in a relationship when they investigate you."

"But, I may have a boyfriend," Beca mumbled as her mind pondered the 'investigate you' part of Aubrey's statement.

"You've been together, what?, two weeks?," Aubrey asked. "If Jesse is the only obstacle, I will remove him," Aubrey said in a chilly voice that frightened Beca.

"No! No, I'll, um, I'll deal with Jesse," Beca said and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, Aubrey, you can't just spring this on me like this. I need time to think." Beca frowned as the thought of Chloe walking down the aisle with someone else suddenly entered her mind.

"It's no problem," Aubrey said. "I've booked your wedding for this Friday at the Barden University Chapel. You still have four days to get prepared. Now I have to go inform Chloe. Bye." And, just like that, Aubrey was gone before Beca could even react.

"Ugh, too much white girl drama," Kimmy Jin said. She had surprisingly remained silent through the whole exchange between Beca and Aubrey. Giving Beca a murderous look, she went out and slammed the door behind her, leaving a rather confused Beca alone in the room.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca was calm. Well, technically she wasn't calm. She was anything but calm, but her anxiety was so overwhelming and complete that it weirdly felt like being calm. She left her room and went to sit under her favorite tree in the quad. She knew it was silly having a favorite tree, but this one just happened to have great wifi reception. She had been researching the issue for four hours now. Both reading official pages and browsing the forums for first hand experiences

She was very aware that green card marriages were a crime. She wasn't aware, however, that there were actually some pretty serious penalties for it. Until now. If caught, she could face up to five years in prison or have to pay a fine of almost a quarter million dollars. And, surprisingly, the legal consequences didn't really bother Beca that much. She was easily ready to risk this for Chloe.

What did bother Beca was the fact that she would have to spend, at the very least, a year, probably longer, being married to Chloe. The inspections were pretty serious. They would have to live together, sleep together, kiss each other. In other words, be a real married couple. The thought of kissing Chloe was very disturbing to Beca. Not in a bad way, but in a way that she really wanted to and has actually had a few dreams about it. I mean, everybody had a few of those kinds of dreams about their insanely gorgeous best friends, right? They were no big deal. But the thought of actually kissing Chloe Beale made Beca feel things she probably shouldn't be feeling. They weren't bad feelings, just feelings she shouldn't be having for her best friend.

It was bad enough that she constantly cuddled with Chloe and enjoyed it far more than she probably should. But kissing? There was a line drawn for actually kissing on the mouth. And, once she crossed that line, she couldn't pretend that it was merely something that friends do. The thought of spending a year pretending to be so intimate with Chloe nearly made Beca break out in hives. All the horrible possibilities kept cropping up in her mind - destroying her friendship with Chloe, failing the inspection and ending up in prison, or worse, Chloe being banned from the U.S. forever

"Oh shit," said Beca as she suddenly remembered that this wasn't just about her.

How on Earth could she have forgotten so quickly that she actually kind of, maybe, had a boyfriend? She was the worst girlfriend in the world. Jesse deserves someone better. She's pretty sure that if she entered this fake marriage with Chloe that her relationship, if that's what you could call what she and Jesse have had for the last two weeks, was over. She had no doubt that Jesse was the kind of guy who would agree to let her go and not think twice about it. Hell, he would probably find it exciting, like something out of one his movies, and do jokes about being her _mistress_.

So, now the question becomes, should she dump Jesse for Chloe? Her immediate answer was yes and she didn't even have to think about it. Which of course made her feel even more guilty because she really isn't giving him a shot. But, it is for Chloe, so she'll do whatever it takes.

"Beca?," she heard Chloe call out. She turned around to see a flushed redhead running towards her. Speak of, well, think of the devil. Chloe stopped in front of Beca and said, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said awkwardly since she had no idea what else to say.

"I am so sorry," Chloe said sitting down next to Beca. "I had no idea that Aubrey would do something like this. I swear I didn't. Please, just forget about all of this. I told her to stop everything immediately."

"But, she said there was no other way," Beca said somewhat confused.

"I will figure out something," Chloe told her. "Don't worry. Besides, it's no big deal. Worst case scenario, I have to go back to Canada. And then, maybe in a few years, I'll be able to come back. So it's-"

"Chloe," Beca said trying to interrupt the flustered ramblings of a very distraught Chloe.

"Again, I am so sorry that Brey put you through all of this," Chloe continued a little teary eyed. "I just-"

"CHLOE!," said Beca louder which finally caused Chloe to pause.

Beca looked at her and somehow, even flushed with worry and awkwardness, Chloe still managed to look like a gorgeous supermodel. Beca had no idea how she did it.

"Yes?," Chloe said, her voice sounding small and timid.

"Chloe," Beca said softly taking her hands. "Will you marry me?"

Beca honestly doesn't know how she managed to ask the question so calmly. She knew it was inevitable because there was nothing she wouldn't do for Chloe. She was nervous as hell, but she managed to channel all her fake cockiness into this one question.

"Beca," Chloe said looking at her with concern. "Are you sure? This is a big thing and-"

"I've spent the last four house doing research," Beca tells her. "I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. Now, I believe I asked you a question." Beca even managed to pull off a flirty wink. She was pretty proud of herself and was thinking she should try her hand at acting.

" _YES_!," squealed a jubilant ginger loud enough to wake the dead. Beca's heart almost stopped at the sheer beauty of her smile.

What had she gotten herself into?

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca found herself still pacing outside Jesse's dorm room 30 minutes after she had first arrived. She decided she couldn't tell Jesse the real reason she was marrying Chloe so she had to come up with something that made sense.

Suddenly, Jesse's door opened and he was standing there looking at her. She stared back at him unsure of what to do.

"Did you plan on knocking any time soon?," Jesse asked with a grin on his face.

"Sorry," Beca said. "Can we talk?"

Jesse stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. She came in and stood awkwardly looking for a place to sit down. She thought about sitting on the bed but felt it would be wrong to sit on the guy's bed when you were there to break up with him. So, she just stood there, feeling awkward and anxious.

Jesse sits on the edge of his bed and looks at Beca. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Beca clears her throat. "I, um. Jesse, you're a really great guy-"

"You're breaking up with me," Jesse said.

"What?," Beca asked. "How did-"

"I could see it coming," Jesse said. "The kiss we shared at Nationals was...nice, but I could tell you weren't really into it. Is this because of Chloe?"

"Why would you say that?," Beca asked surprised.

"I've seen the way you look at her," Jesse said. "She looks at you the same way. I figure it wouldn't be long before you guys figured it out."

"What? No, it's," Beca sputtered. "We aren't, didn't, I mean-"

"Beca, relax," Jesse said with a small laugh. "It's okay. I like you but I'm not in love with you. I want you to be with someone who is in love with you. And, from where I'm sitting, that's Chloe."

"I guess," Beca said. She was confused at how Jesse was taking all this. Did she really have those feelings for Chloe? Was that why she so easily gave in to the crazy idea of marrying her?

"Holy shit!," she exclaimed as the realization hit her. "I'm in love with Chloe Beale."

"I believe that's what I just said," Jesse said with a laugh.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry," Beca said looking at the boy. "I didn't mean to. I seriously just now realized it."

"It's okay, Becs," Jesse said. "I kind of feel like we've just been best friends for the past couple of months and the kiss was just because you were on an emotional high. We can just keep being friends, I'm okay with that. I'm happy for you, really. Now, maybe you should go find Chloe and tell her."

"Yeah, maybe," Beca said. She walked over and hugged Jesse. "Thanks, Jess."

"You're welcome, Becs," Jesse said and hugged her back.

Beca pulled back from the hug and looked at Jesse. She decided to tell him about her and Chloe getting married. "I um, have something else to tell you," she said. "I um, kind of asked Chloe to marry me."

"What?," Jesse asked and jumped up, knocking Beca to the floor. "Oh, sorry," Jesse said and pulled her back up. "What do you mean you asked Chloe to marry you?"

"I did it for a specific reason," Beca said. "I'll tell you, but you have to swear on your movie collection that you won't tell anyone. And, I mean _ANYONE_."

"I swear," Jesse said. He put his right hand over his heart and added, "On my movie collection that I won't tell anyone."

Beca took a deep breath and told Jesse about Chloe and her being Canadian. About how her visa was expiring and she was going to be deported.

Jesse stared at her dumbfounded. "This is just like 'The Proposal'."

"The what?," Beca asked.

"The movie," Jesse said. "Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. She's Canadian and is going to be deported. He's her assistant and she gets engaged to him. He takes her home to meet his family and they really fall in love. I can't believe you don't know this."

"You know I don't like movies," Beca said.

"We watched it together like a week ago, Becs," Jesse said.

"Yeah, still not helping," Beca said.

"Trust me, this is just like the movie," Jesse said. He then looked at Beca with a big grin and seemed to shiver with excitement. "When are you getting married?"

"Just like that?," Beca said. "You jump from us breaking up to being excited about me marrying someone else."

"Beca," Jesse said. "This is so romantic. You'll marry the love of your life, she'll get to stay in the U.S., and you'll stay married forever because you'll realize that you're both in love with each other."

"We're scheduled to get married on Friday," Beca said.

"Can I be your _Best Man_?," Jesse asked. "Or is it _Man of Honor_? Whatever. I'll wear a suit and everything."

"Oh, my God," Beca said and ran a hand through her hair. "You know what? Sure. You can be my _Best Man_ or _Man of Honor_. I'll let you know the time and everything once I talk to Aubrey about the plans."

"Awesome!," Jesse said.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

After meeting with Jesse, Beca heads over to Chloe's. She is sitting next to Chloe on the sofa and Chloe is telling her about their meeting with immigration regarding their marriage.

"When, um," Beca clears her throat. "When is that meeting?"

"August 15th at 2:00 pm," Aubrey tells her.

"That's almost three months away," Beca said a bit nervous. "I thought it would be sooner since we're getting married in 2 days."

Chloe squeezed her hand. "We can just stop this right now, Beca,"

"No!," Beca said. "I mean, that's not necessary. I'm in this all the way."

"Good!," Aubrey stated. Chloe smiled at Beca and intertwined her fingers in Beca's hand. "Now, they are probably going to separate the two of you and ask you questions about the other. Your likes and favorite things. Your families. Your friends. Anything is fair game. Are you ready for that?"

"Um, yeah," Beca squeaks out in reply. "Plus, we have three months to prepare."

"We got this, Becs," Chloe said. "We know so much about each other already. We can do this."

Beca smiled at Chloe and nodded her head. "You're right. We got this."

"I actually have a class in 20 minutes," Chloe said. "I really should get to it."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Want to grab dinner after my class?," Chloe asked

"Sure," Beca said and smiled.

Chloe grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. Aubrey stood there watching Beca. Beca looked at Aubrey.

"I kind of need to tell you something," Beca said.

"What is it?," Aubrey asked.

Beca sat there playing with her fingers. She swallowed a couple of times and looked Aubrey.

"I'm, uh," Beca stammered a bit. "I'm kinda already in love with Chloe."

"I know," Aubrey said with a small smile.

"What? How?," Beca asked. "I just figured it out myself."

"Beca," Aubrey said. She let out a sigh and sat next to the young brunette. "I really didn't ask you to marry Chloe because you were the 'last resort'. I chose you because I can see how you feel about her. And, Chloe hasn't admitted it yet, but she's in love with you, too. I'm not the only who's noticed. All the Bellas can see it."

"Jesse said the same thing," Beca said. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, it kind of is," Aubrey said. "And that's why she's going to be able to stay in the United States. Because anyone who sees you two together will be able to tell how you feel about each other. So, you see, you have nothing to worry about. Just be honest when the time comes. Answer the questions you know and if you don't know, just say you don't know. Not everyone knows everything about someone else, no matter how much in love they are."

"I have to go," Beca said standing quickly. "I'll, um, see you guys tomorrow."

Beca quickly left the apartment. Aubrey was a little concerned about Beca's abrupt departure and thought about stopping her but just chalked everything up to nerves. She was right about Beca being nervous. Aubrey should have given in to the thought of stopping Beca. Because Beca was doing the one thing she did best when faced with anything emotional, she was running.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca was in her dorm room packing up all her stuff. She disconnected her mixing equipment, and pulled all her clothes from the closet, unloaded her dresser, got all her toiletries, and put everything into boxes. She looked around the room and saw she still had sheets and pillows on the bed. She decided there wasn't any room so she was just going to leave it. She grabbed one of the boxes and realized it was too heavy for her to carry.

Beca sat on the edge of her bed, feeling frustrated and anxious. She had to find a cart or something to get her stuff down to her car. She had no real plan but felt like she needed to get out of there. She sat there and put her head in her hands. She had no idea what to do so she called her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the faves/follows/reviews. You guys/gals are the best and because you are all so sweet here's another chapter. Enjoy**!

* * *

Chloe finished her class and went back to her apartment. She looked around for Beca but saw she wasn't there.

"Hey, Brey," Chloe said. "Where's Beca?"

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "She left shortly after you did. Just said she had to go. I guess she had somewhere to be because she ran out of here like she was late or something."

"She's not coming back," Chloe said as sat down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. "She's running away from all this. I just know it."

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said. "She agreed to do it. We had a little talk, and I think she's really all in on this."

"I know her," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "If she hasn't already left, she's planning on it."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the hand and dragged her out of the apartment. Chloe barely had time to register what was happening when they were outside and headed across campus.

"Brey, stop," Chloe said as she was running to keep up with Aubrey. "Where are we going?"

"Beca's dorm," is all Aubrey said as she hurried along.

"Oh," Chloe said.

Aubrey and Chloe reach Beca's dorm just as she is coming out of the building pushing a cart with boxes and crates. Aubrey sees her and lets go of Chloe's hand to rush over to Beca.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?," Aubrey yells at Beca.

"Oh, hey," Beca said with a wave. "Can you help me put these in my car?"

"No," Aubrey said. "Not until you answer my question."

"Brey, calm down," Chloe says as she steps up next to Beca.

"I've been trying to call you," Beca said. "Both of you actually. Well, I texted first and then I tried to call. Neither of you was answering."

"That still does not answer my question," Aubrey said, face pinched in anger.

"I'm moving out of my dorm," Beca said as she started pushing the cart to her car.

"Why?," Aubrey said standing in front of the cart to get Beca to stop.

"If you had bothered to answer my text or calls, you'd know why," Beca said. "I'm moving into my dad's old condo just off-campus."

"Why are you moving there?," Chloe asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"We'll have to live somewhere when we get married," Beca said. "My dorm room isn't going to cut it." Beca looks at Aubrey and whispers to Chloe, "No offense to Aubrey but I don't think I can live with her. Sorry."

"Wow," Chloe said.

"Is this not okay?," Beca asked looking between the blonde and the redhead. "I thought this was something the immigration people would probably look at."

"I don't have a job, Beca," Chloe said. "I just get a small allowance from my parents to cover incidentals like food. How are we going to be able to afford it?"

"My dad is, um, not asking a lot in the way of money for it," Beca said. "And what I make at the station and with my DJ jobs around campus we should be fine."

"That's," Aubrey started and stopped. "That's very responsible of you, Beca. I'm impressed. I guess I owe you an apology. I thought you might be running because it was too much for you to handle. I'm sorry."

"Honestly," Beca said. "I thought about it. I had my stuff packed up to do just that, and even called my dad to see if he could help me move out. But when I told him what was going on, he offered to help with the wedding and stuff."

"What did you tell him?," Aubrey asked. "About why you wanted to move out?"

"I didn't tell him the whole truth," Beca said. "I embellished somewhat."

"What. Did. You. Tell. Him?," Aubrey asked again, annunciating each word through gritted teeth.

"Can we just go to the condo and I'll tell you everything?," Beca asked, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"Fine," Aubrey spits out. "We'll just follow you."

"Is it too much to ask for your help putting this stuff in my car?," Beca asked as Aubrey started to walk away.

Aubrey and Chloe helped Beca put her stuff in her car. They then followed Beca to the condo and helped take her stuff up to the apartment. Chloe set down the box she was carrying and looked around.

"Wow, Beca," Chloe said. "This is really nice. You didn't tell me this place had two floors." She looks around the place in awe. "I still don't see how we'll be able to afford it."

"Well, I, um, I had to, um," Beca stuttered and stammered.

"Just spit it out, Mitchell," Aubrey said.

"He's not charging us anything to live here," Beca said. "He's covering the utilities and condo fees. We just need to keep the place nice and pay for food." Beca looked down at the ground and muttered. "IjusthadtopromisethatI'dstayatBardenandgraduate."

"What was that last part, Becs?," Chloe asked looking at her.

"I just had to promise that I'd stay at Barden and graduate," Beca said a little louder, not looking at Chloe.

"Beca," Aubrey said astonished. "You've been talking about moving out to L.A. since we met you. I can't believe you did that."

"I had to," Beca said. "I know Chloe is hoping to stay at Barden for her graduate studies. I wasn't going to L.A. while my wife was still here. That would look rather strange, don't you think?"

Chloe threw herself into Beca's arms almost knocking them both to the floor. Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist while the redhead had her arms around Beca's neck and buried her face in the side of Beca's head.

"I can't believe you did that for me," Chloe said her voice thick with emotion. "That's the most selfless thing I've ever heard."

"We have to make this all look real, right?," Beca said.

"Beca, can I talk to you in private for a minute?," Aubrey asked.

"Um, sure," Beca said. "Will you excuse us for a sec, Chlo?"

Chloe just nods. "I'll give myself a tour of the place."

Chloe heads off towards the stairs. Aubrey walks over to the sofa and Beca follows. They both sit and Aubrey looks at Beca.

"What?," Beca asked feeling a bit uncomfortable under Aubrey's scrutiny.

"Are you going to tell her?," Aubrey asked.

"Tell her what?," Beca asked back as if she didn't know what Aubrey was talking about.

"You know what," Aubrey said. "That you are in love with her."

"I," Beca started and sighed. "I can't. I feel like if I do, she'll cancel all the plans and go back to Canada because she doesn't feel the same way. I can't let that happen so I probably won't tell her."

"It's your decision," Aubrey says. "But, I think you'd be surprised by how she responds. I'm not going to say anything, but I think at some point you're going to have to tell her."

Chloe comes back fairly quickly, practically vibrating from excitement. "Oh, my gosh, Brey. There's a large sunken tub in the master bath AND a shower with a spray that comes from all directions. This place is amazing. How does your dad even have this place, Becs?"

"My dad bought it when he first became a professor at Barden," Beca told her. "After he and Sheila got married they moved into her house. He kept this and usually rents it out. The last tenants left about a month ago and he hasn't had time to find new renters. Lucky for us, huh?"

"Very lucky," Chloe said. "So, are you two done talking or do I need to find someplace else to go?"

"We're good," Aubrey said with a smile. "Let's go get the rest of Beca's stuff."

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "When do you want to move your stuff here?"

"The weekend is good," Chloe said. "I'm a respectable young lady and will not live with you until we are legally wed. You'll just have to wait to get at all this," she gestures up and down her body, "until after the wedding." Beca blushed profusely and Chloe just laughed. "You're so easy, Mitchell."

"Um, okay," Beca said. "I can get my dad's truck so we can move everything in one trip."

"Speaking of your dad," Aubrey said. "What did you tell him about you and Chloe?"

"I told him that I loved Chloe and that she was going to be deported," Beca said. "I also told him that I knew I couldn't live without her so I asked her to marry me."

"How did he take it?," Chloe asked.

"Surprisingly well," Beca said. "We talked for a bit and got some emotional stuff out of the way. He was the one who offered the condo so we'd have a place to live. Oh, and he and Sheila are going to be at the wedding. I hope that's okay."

"I think that's great," Chloe said. "My folks are coming too. I would have told you sooner but I didn't want to freak you out."

"I'm glad I've met them before or it would be all kinds of awkward," Beca said. "They can stay here if they want. We do have three bedrooms."

"That's great," Chloe said with a smile. "I'll let them know."

"We should get the rest of Beca's stuff," Aubrey said.

The girls got the rest of Beca's stuff and decided to order pizza. While eating Aubrey is drilling them both on the other's likes and dislikes. What their favorite things are. She is trying to prep them for the meeting with the immigration agents. Beca has finally had enough.

"Stop, just stop," Beca said flopping back on the sofa. "My brain hurts. And you're starting to confuse me and we have almost three months to learn more stuff about each other. I don't want to be just repeating stuff when I have to answer the real questions they ask. The answers should be natural, not rehearsed."

"Maybe you're right," Aubrey concedes. "I just want to make sure they don't question the validity of your marriage."

"We've done all we can for now," Chloe said. "We should probably go. We have to go pick up our marriage license tomorrow. Aubrey did everything she could online but we both need to go physically pick it up. And, then we have our bachelorette party on Thursday night."

"Bachelorette party?," Beca asked with raised eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Of course," Aubrey said. "The Bellas are taking you two out to celebrate."

"The Bellas know?," Beca asked, surprised.

"They heard us talking and we told them you two are engaged," Aubrey said. "We said that with graduation and everything, you didn't want to lose Chloe so you decided to get married now instead of waiting until later. If they ask, you've secretly been dating for about six months now. You were fighting when you kissed Jesse."

"Wow, um, okay," Beca said. "Speaking of Jesse, can I invite him? I told him he could be my best man."

"I don't see why not," Chloe said. "We have to show the girls that everything between you two is okay. That you are just friends."

"Chloe's right," Aubrey said standing. "We'll see you tomorrow, Beca."

"Um, Chloe," Beca said. "Can I talk to you for a minute before you go?"

"I'll meet you down in the car, Chlo," Aubrey said and left the two alone.

"What's wrong, Beca?," Chloe asked sitting next to Beca on the sofa.

"Okay, just hear me out for a second, okay?," Beca said. Chloe nodded and Beca continued. "I, um, I was wondering if I could, uh, kiss you? Like, for real. I mean, I'm freaking out about the wedding and don't want to raise any red flags if I tense up or something when it's time for us to kiss. Plus, the Bellas will want us to kiss. Ya know?"

"We've already kissed before, Beca," Chloe said. She puts her hand over her heart feigning hurt. "I can't believe you forgot our first kiss."

"But, that was while playing spin the bottle," Beca said. "It doesn't count as our first real kiss, _and_ it was over six months ago."

Chloe looked at her. Beca swallows and looks down at the floor. She was surprised when she felt Chloe's hand on her face turning her to face Chloe. Chloe looks into Beca's eyes and gives her a soft smile. She then leans in and kisses Beca. Beca felt a spark and soft, soft lips on hers. She took a second but slowly returned the kiss. Chloe pulled away.

"How was that?," Chloe asked softly.

"Good, really good," Beca said practically swooning. "I mean, um, thanks?"

"We can kiss anytime you want," Chloe said trying to hide her smile. "So, it's more natural when we really have to do it."

"Okay," Beca said. "I think that, um, that's a good idea."

"I should go," Chloe said. "Brey's waiting for me."

"Yeah," Beca said as they both got up and walked to the door.

Beca opened the door for Chloe. Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Beca said and closed the door behind Chloe.

Beca put her back to the door and a big smile came to her face. She put her fingers to her lips enjoying the tingling sensation she still felt. She finally sighed and pushed off the door to start unpacking her stuff.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Chloe was all smiles when she got down to the car. She got in and was practically giddy with excitement.

"What's got you all abuzz?," Aubrey asked as she started the car.

"Beca kissed me," Chloe said. "She was nervous about kissing me around the Bellas, and at our wedding, so she asked if we could kiss so it wouldn't be so awkward." Chloe put her fingers to her lips and looked out the window.

"I take it you enjoyed it," Aubrey said as she pulled out the parking lot.

"It was the best first kiss ever," Chloe said softly. She furrowed her brow as another thought came to mind. "Do you think it's wrong for me to do this to Beca? I mean, she's only 18 and she's changing her whole life for me."

"Trust me, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Beca would not do this is she didn't really want to. What are you really worried about?"

"I think I'm in love with her," Chloe said and looked down at her lap.

"That's good," Aubrey said.

"How can that be good?," Chloe asked looking at Aubrey in surprise. "She's marrying me so I can stay in the country. Do you know how hard it's going to be to walk away from her in a year or two? I will probably fall more in love with her the longer we are together. I need to stop this. Let's go back. I'll think of something else. I can't do this to Beca." Chloe is growing increasingly agitated and can't stop fidgeting.

"Whoa, Chloe," Aubrey said putting a hand on her arm. She's a little concerned as she pulls over to the curb and looks at the redhead. "You're not calling off anything. She loves you or she wouldn't do this for you. Trust me. She doesn't want you going back to Canada any more than you or I do. Just relax. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe said quietly. But, her heart and mind were at war with each other.

Aubrey drove the rest of the way home in silence. She and Chloe got out of the car and walked silently to their apartment. As soon as they entered, Chloe told Aubrey good night and went to her room. She waited until she was sure Aubrey left to meet her study group before she packed a suitcase and wrote two notes. One addressed to Aubrey and the other to Beca. She quietly let herself out of the apartment and exited the building.

"Running out on me are you?" Chloe jumped at hearing the voice come out of the night darkness.

"What are you doing here?," Chloe asked holding her hand to her heart after the fright.

"Aubrey called me," Beca said. "Said you were getting cold feet. I didn't realize the idea of marrying me was so scary."

"Beca," Chloe said softly. "You're only 18. You had plans to go to L.A. I can't let you give up your dream for me. I'll figure something else out so I can stay."

"First, I'll be 19 in just a few weeks," Beca said with a grin. "Second, I'm not giving up my dreams. I'm just postponing them for a while. A college degree will help me open more doors. Plus, I'll be able to save up more money for L.A. so we're not eating ramen and toast until I find a job." Beca steps closer to Chloe and takes her hands. "I'm not doing this without having thought everything out."

"You said we," Chloe said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Of course I said we," Beca said. "And, I meant we. So, please stay and marry me."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know what to say except thank you. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's to be expected," Beca said. "Although, I have a feeling everyone was thinking I'd be the one freaking out and getting cold feet."

Chloe let out a small laugh. "I'd better get back upstairs and let you go home. I'll see you tomorrow for our bachelorette party."

"Promise me you'll be there," Beca said.

"I promise," Chloe said and Beca leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "See. It gets easier every time."

Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a much longer kiss. She pulls back and smiles at Chloe."You're right. It does get easier." She gives Chloe another quick kiss and then lightly pushes her towards the door. "Go."

Chloe stopped at the door and turned to give Beca a smile and wave before she went back into the building.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca texted Jesse to meet at the diner after his shift at the radio station. He' is already there when she arrives. She sits down and they order coffee and Jesse orders food.

"What's up?," Jesse asks. "Is this about the wedding? I figure you had me meet you because something was going on. "

"Yes," Beca said. "First, the Bellas are throwing me and Chloe a bachelorette party tomorrow night at 8:00 and you're invited."

"Cool," Jesse said. "Can you be my wingman? I promise I'll leave the Bellas alone but there are sure to be some hotties I can maybe get to know."

"Fine, whatever," Beca said. "That brings me to my second thing. We have to make everyone, especially the Bellas, believe that we were never really together. I mean, we kissed at Nationals but nothing else really happened. They think Chloe and I have been dating for six months and were having an argument the night I kissed you. We just need to tell them we're just friends and it didn't mean anything to either one of us. Is that okay with you?"

"That's cool," Jesse said. "It's like I told you, Beca, I knew you had it bad for Chloe. And, I'm happy that you two are going to be together. I'm your best friend and I'll make sure to let everyone know that's all we are. Okay?"

"You sure are taking this well," Beca said. "Thank you. I know it must be hard for you. Just so you know, I really do like you. I'm just not in love with you."

"Does this mean I can give Chloe the best friend speech?," Jesse asks just a little too excited about the whole thing.

"Sure, go for it," Beca said. "Aubrey hasn't given me hers yet, but I'm sure she will."

Jesse's food arrived and they chatted while he ate. Beca stretched and yawned.

"Long day?," Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Beca said and smiled. "I should go. We need to pick up our marriage license early tomorrow."

"Go ahead," Jesse said. "I got this."

"You sure?," Beca asked as she stood up.

"Yeah," Jesse said.

"Thanks, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow night," Beca said and hurried out the door.

As Beca was hurrying across campus to her dorm, her father called.

"Hey, dad," Beca said answering the call. "It's late. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," her dad said. "Can you come by the house in the morning? It's kind of important."

Beca stops walking and thinks for a moment. "Okay," she tells him. "But it will have to be early. Chloe and I have to pick up our marriage license and get rings."

"I'm glad I caught you then," her dad said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Beca said and ended the call. "Wonder what that's about?," Beca thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Beca rushes to Chloe's after seeing her dad. She is all smiles when she knocks on Chloe's apartment door.

"It's about time," Aubrey says as soon as she sees Beca. "We have to pick-up your marriage license and then get you two wedding rings."

"We only have to worry about picking up our marriage license," Beca said with a smile. "I've got the rings covered."

"What?," Chloe asked. "How?"

"Last night my dad called and asked me to come by first thing this morning," Beca explained. "He gave me these."

Beca pulled out two ring boxes and opened them. Both held an engagement ring and wedding ring set. Chloe looked at them both closely.

"Beca, these are gorgeous," Chloe said.

"This one," Beca said holding up the one in her right hand, "belonged to my grandmother on my dad's side. He was an only child so it was left to him. And this one," she holds up the one in her left hand, belonged to my grandmother on my mother's side. When my mom passed away he kept it to give to me for when I got married."

"Beca," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "I can't accept these."

"Why the hell not?," Beca asked, her voice sounding hurt.

"These are your family's heirlooms," Chloe said. "You should hold onto them for when you really get married."

Beca lets out a sigh of frustration. She looks at Aubrey and sees Aubrey mouthing, "tell her." She looks back at Chloe.

"Aubrey," Beca said and looked at the blonde. "Could you give us a minute, please?"

Aubrey smiled and said, "Sure. I'll just be in my room until you're done."

Beca waited until Aubrey was out of sight and turned to Chloe. Chloe wiped the tear from her eye and looked back at Beca.

"Please sit down, Chlo," Beca said and sat on the sofa.

Chloe sat down leaving space between them. Beca let out a heavy sigh and placed the ring boxes on the table in front of them. She moved so she was sitting right next to Chloe and took her hands.

"I need to tell you something," Beca said. "Something that I actually didn't realize until just recently. Something that threw me for a loop but apparently everyone around me already knew." Beca takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm in love with you, Chloe." Chloe's eyes widen when she heard those words. "And I don't want this to be a temporary marriage to keep you in the country." Chloe continues to stare at Beca with a shocked look on her face. "I want us to really be married. I want us to argue over stealing the covers, or not putting the cap back on the toothpaste. I want to kiss you whenever I want and not just in public for show, but anytime, anywhere. I want to take you to L.A. with me when the time comes. I want you by my side when I fail or succeed at being a music producer. I am hopelessly in love with you, Chloe. And, you're right. These rings should only be used for when I really get married."

"Beca," Chloe said. "I want all that, too, but-"

"No, Chloe," Beca interrupted. "No buts." Beca reaches down and pulls one of the engagement rings out of the box. She takes Chloe's left hand and holds it in her right. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Chloe said quietly.

"Do you picture us getting married to each other?," Beca asked.

"Someday, yes," Chloe said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Someday is here, Chlo," Beca said and holds up the engagement ring. "Chloe, will you marry me for real tomorrow?"

Chloe puts her free hand to her mouth and holds back a sob as tears fall from her eyes. "Beca," she says.

"Yes or no, Chloe?," Beca asks as tears fill her eyes. "If you really love me, you'll marry me."

"Yes," Chloe whispers. Beca lets out the breath she had been holding and grabs Chloe into a hug. Chloe pulls back and looks into Beca's eyes. "I really do love you, Beca."

Beca leans in and kisses Chloe. Chloe puts her arms around Beca's neck and pulls her in closer, deepening the kiss. Beca pulls back and smiles at Chloe. She takes Chloe's hand and puts the engagement ring on her. It's almost a perfect fit. Beca leans in to kiss Chloe again, but Chloe puts her hand over Beca's mouth. "Wait!"

Beca pulls back and looks at Chloe. Chloe smiles and pulls the other engagement ring from its box.

"Beca Cooke Mitchell," Chloe says holding up the ring. "Will you marry me, too?"

Beca smiles and kisses Chloe, mumbling a yes into the kiss. Chloe smiles back and puts the ring on Beca's finger. It, too, is almost a perfect fit. Chloe leans back in to kiss Beca. They are into a pretty heavy make-out session when they jump apart at someone clearing their throat rather loudly.

"You might want to save something for the honeymoon," Aubrey said with a smirk.

"We're _really_ getting married," Chloe said and they both held up their hands to show their engagement rings.

Aubrey smiled and hugged the two girls. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Let's go get our marriage license," Beca said.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Later that day Beca was sitting with Chloe at the diner having lunch together.

"I can't believe we managed to get engaged, get a marriage license, and get rings in three days," Chloe said. "I can't wait to marry you and be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell."

"You're taking my name?," Beca asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Mrs. Beca Beale just doesn't sound right to me so I decided to take your name."

"Don't take this the wrong way, babe," Beca said. "But I am totally on board with me not becoming Beca Beale."

Chloe laughed and just looked at Beca. Beca looked back at her and started fidgeting.

"Everything okay?," Chloe asked.

"I, um," Beca said. "I'm been thinking about, um, you know, uh, after we get married. And, about the, um, you know, the being together after, the, um you know the um,-" Beca's cheeks are as bright red as Chloe's hair. Chloe is trying hard to hold back a smile as she catches on to what Beca is trying to ask.

"Are you worried about our honeymoon?," Chloe asked. Beca just nods and looks around to see if anyone is listening to them. "It's going to be fine, Beca. We'll take it slow. We don't have to do anything the first night if you don't want to."

"What if I want to?," Beca asked looking right at Chloe.

"Then, we'll figure it out together," Chloe said. "We love each other, Beca. If we weren't waiting until we were married we'd probably be having sex-"

"Shhh," Beca says quickly looking around again. "Not so loud."

Chloe let out a laugh. "Beca, sex is not a bad word. We can talk about this later when you're more comfortable. Okay?"

"Thanks," Beca squeaks out. "Well, I should probably go. I have some homework and then need to get ready for tonight." The two girls stand up. "Oh, I almost forgot. When do your parents get in?"

"Their plane gets in around 9:00 tomorrow morning," Chloe said. "My dad had to work today so they're catching the first flight out of Toronto tomorrow."

"I'll see if my dad can pick them up at the airport and bring them to the condo," Beca said. "You and Aubrey can stay at the condo tonight after the bachelorette party. I'll stay at my dad's."

"That sounds like a plan," Chloe said. "My folks can freshen up before the wedding. I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

"It's like dream," Beca said pulling Chloe to her. "A dream come true."

"That was so cheesy," Chloe said with a laugh. "But, I love it. And, I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and leaned in for a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you later," Chloe said. Chloe walked home and entered the apartment. She closed the door behind her and let out a small squeal. "She really loves me!"

Beca left Chloe and went back to the condo to study before she had to get ready for the bachelorette party. She packed an overnight bag and grabbed her wedding outfit. It was almost 6:00 when she threw everything into the car and drove over to her dad's house. She asked him about picking up the Beales and once they got that all squared away she left to meet Chloe and the Bellas.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The Bellas had the bachelorette party all planned out. First, they went to dinner at Beca's favorite Mexican restaurant (no, it was not Taco Bell). They feasted on tacos, quesadillas, enchiladas, fajitas, chips and salsa, queso, and pitchers of margaritas. Beca made sure to drink only one margarita because she knew that with Fat Amy involved, there were going to way too many drinks to come. Being underage never seemed to deter the Aussie.

After dinner, the party moved to the local karaoke bar/dance club where, somehow, the girls managed to reserve the VIP section. Beca thinks someone said one of Amy's boyfriends owns or manages the place. Whatever, they had the whole section to themselves. Jesse had already found a girl to spend some time with and Aubrey reminded him to be at the Chapel by 1:15 pm because the wedding was scheduled for 1:45. He saluted her and went off with the girl.

"So, you and Jesse are okay?," Stacie asked Beca. "I mean, this all kind of happened fast."

"We were never really a thing," Beca said, catching the attention of all the Bellas. "Yeah, we kissed at Nationals but we both knew it meant nothing because I was with Chloe. He's just my friend, one of my best friends."

"Is that when you knew you and Chloe were forever?," Cynthia Rose asked.

"Sort of," Beca said. "I've had feelings for her for a while now, but after talking to Jesse I realized that I was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. Her graduating kind of sped things up for me. But, I wouldn't change anything because once everything is said and done, we'll be married."

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you," she whispered to Beca and kissed her.

"I love you, too," Beca said. They sat staring into each other's eyes while the girls 'awwed' around them.

Fat Amy bet Beca she could down five shots faster than Beca. If Amy won, Beca had to sing a karaoke song that Amy chose for her. If Beca won, she'd pick a song for Amy to sing. Beca took the bet and lost. So she found herself standing on the stage with a microphone in hand waiting for the words to show up on the screen. She let out a laugh when she saw them. The music started and she began singing.

 _Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

The Bellas start woo-hooing and cheering. Cynthia Rose gives Amy a high-five for her choice of song. Chloe jumps up on stage and starts singing with Beca.

 _Spring is here, the sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh  
Birds all sing as if they knew  
Today's the day we'll say "I do"  
And we'll never be lonely anymore_

 _Because we're goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married  
Gee, I really love you  
And we're gonna get married  
Goin' to the chapel of love_

 _Bells will ring, the sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh  
I'll be hers and she'll be mine  
We'll love until the end of time  
And we'll never be lonely anymore because_

Aubrey watched the oblivious couple and smiled. "These two were so made for each other," she couldn't help thinking.

When the song ended Chloe pulled Beca into a deep, passionate kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers and catcalls. The Bellas cheering the loudest. Chloe took Beca's hand and led her back to the VIP section. Beca was a little dazed. Whether it was from the kiss or the alcohol, she wasn't sure. The party finally ended about 2:00 am and the girls went outside to wait for their Uber.

Beca and Chloe were heavily making out when Aubrey pulled Chloe away when their ride arrived. Beca smiled and waved as they pulled off. She got into the car that was taking her to her dad's and sat back with a big smile on her face.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca woke up to her dad shaking her around 11:00 so she could get up and get dressed. She was hungover and needed to shower. The first thing she did was take a pain reliever and drink a full glass of water. She then got in the shower and let the water run down over her. Once she was dressed she went downstairs to find her father and step-mother having coffee.

"Wow, Beca," her father said. "You look really nice. Coffee?"

"Yes, please," she said to her father's offer. She sat down and placed her head on the table.

"We picked up the Beales and took them to the condo," Mr. Mitchell said. "They seem like very nice people."

"They are," Beca said. She drank her coffee and was actually starting to feel a bit better.

"Rough night," her father asked, noticing her holding her head in her hands. "I'm not going to ask how you were able to drink when you're only 18."

"I swear I wasn't drinking that much," Beca said. "Amy gave me some concoction she called " _Surprise Punch_ " and I don't remember much after the first one."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

At the condo, Chloe was faring much better. She and Aubrey were awakened by her parents' arrival at around 10:30. Her mom made everyone breakfast and then Chloe went to shower. She couldn't believe she was getting married today. It all happened so fast but, like Beca, she was just glad that at the end of the day she would be Mrs. Chloe Mitchell.

Chloe was smiling as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a sleeveless white form-fitting dress with white heels. Her hair was done in a loose bun that hugged the back of her neck. Her parents smiled when they saw her.

"You look beautiful," Mr. Beale said and gave her a hug. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married today."

"Don't start, dad," Chloe said trying to hold back the tears. "You'll ruin my makeup before we even leave the condo."

"He's right, dear," Mrs. Beale said. "You are a vision."

"Thanks, mom," Chloe said hugging her mother.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Aubrey is driving Chloe and her parents to the Chapel. Chloe is sitting in the front passenger seat humming _Chapel of Love_ with a soft smile on her lips.

"You really love this girl, don't you?," her father asks from the backseat.

Chloe looks over her shoulder at him and gives him a beaming smile. "With all my heart."

"That's good," Mr. Beale said. "I was worried it was just so you could stay here in the United States."

Chloe turned back to face the front of the car. Aubrey worriedly glanced over at her. Chloe was slightly flushed and looked over at Aubrey. She then turned so she could look at both her parents.

"Honestly," Chloe said. "That's how it started. I've been secretly in love with her for months and I found out that she had been secretly in love with me, too. This is for real. We're not doing this to keep me here now, we're doing this because we want to be together forever. It's just happening sooner than either of us had anticipated."

Aubrey gave Chloe a proud smile and looked in her rearview mirror to see how Mr. Beale was reacting. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you two have each other," Mr. Beale said. His face then lit up with a smile. "Did you know your mother and I got married because I didn't want her going off to University and leaving me behind? We had only been dating for 4 months. She was 18 and I was 19 and we got married the day before she was set to leave. Since we were married I went with her and we were able to get couples housing while she was in school. That was 25 years ago and I have no regrets."

Mrs. Beale leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "I love you, too, dear."

Chloe smiled. "I'm so glad you understand. I know that Beca is it for me."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Meanwhile, Beca is riding with her dad and Sheila to the Chapel. To say she was nervous is an understatement. Her leg is bouncing up and down and she's chewing on her thumbnail.

"Stop biting your nails," Professor Mitchell said looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"I can't help it," Beca said dropping her hand to her lap. "I love Chloe so much and I'm afraid she's going to realize she's making a mistake and not show up."

"Oh, Beca," Sheila said with a laugh. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. She'll be there. Mark my words."

"God," Beca thinks. "Did everyone know we were in love before I did?"

"Sheila's right, Becs," Professor Mitchell tells her. "If I thought otherwise I'd turn the car around and lock you in your room until you came to your senses. I know you're only 18 but you've always had a good head on your shoulders and usually make the right decision."

"Usually?," Beca said with a small smile. "Like when I 'came to my senses' and decided to come to Barden instead of going to L.A. right after I graduated High School?"

"I just used some gentle persuasion to help you come to the right decision," Professor Mitchell said defensively. "Just think. If I hadn't you would never have met Chloe."

Beca's smile was big and genuine. "You're right, dad."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?," Professor Mitchell said with a laugh.

"Haha," Beca said.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Aubrey was taking her Maid of Honor duties seriously. She maintained that Beca and Chloe needed to stay apart until they were ready to go in for the ceremony. So, in one room they had Chloe with Aubrey, Jessica, Ashley, Lily, and Chloe's parents. And in another room, Beca was with Jesse, her dad and Sheila, Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Denise.

Beca was pacing back and forth while everyone else was having light conversations around her.

"Are you nervous?," Stacie asked.

"A little," Beca said.

"Don't worry about it, Shawshank," Amy said. "My car is just outside so if you're ready to bolt, just say the word.

"No way," Beca said. "I'm marrying Chloe. I have no doubt that she is it for me. I'm more worried that she's getting cold feet."

Down the hall, a similar conversation is going on.

"She's here right?," Chloe asked. "You saw her? She's really here?"

"She's here," Aubrey told her. "Trust me. She's not going anywhere."

There was a knock on the door and a woman stepped in to let them know that the minister was ready for them. Everyone except Chloe, Mr. Beale, and Aubrey went to sit in the chapel. Sheila, Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Denise came in and sat about five minutes later.

The doors in the back open and Aubrey and Jesse made their way down the aisle. Beca waited at the doors with her father. As soon as the music started they made their way down the aisle. Stacie and Fat Amy were both snapping pictures. Professor Mitchell left his daughter at the altar and took a seat next to Sheila.

Beca took a deep breath as the doors opened again. Chloe looked radiant walking down the aisle on her father's arm. Beca caught Chloe's eye and winked at her causing Chloe to smile.

The two women were now standing side by side in front of the minister. Beca could see that Chloe was nervous so she took her hand. "Ready?," she asked.

"Absolutely," Chloe said and smiled.

The minister begins the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. It is-"

The minister's head jerks up when the door is flung open in the back. All heads turn toward the noise and see a man striding up the aisle toward Beca and Chloe.

"I'm going to have to ask that you stop this ceremony," the man said as he looked up at the minister.

"Who _**are**_ you?," Aubrey demands

"Randall Burton," the man said. "I'm with Immigration."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't know much about immigration laws and how they actually do things. I did some research, and there was way too much stuff to go through. So, I took bits and pieces of real stuff, and took some literary license and made stuff up that sounded good to me. Remember, it is fiction after all.**

* * *

Mr. Burton, along with Beca, Chloe, and their parents are sitting in the room Chloe had been in not 15 minutes earlier waiting for her wedding to start. Beca was trying to comfort Chloe while Professor Mitchell and Mr. Beale were trying to understand what Mr. Burton was telling them. Sheila and Mrs. Beale were doing their best to comfort both girls.

"What do you mean, it's an illegal ceremony?," Mr. Beale asked. "They love each other; they have a marriage license. How is that illegal?"

"I have been through Ms. Beale's records, and I believe this is a sham marriage to allow her to stay in the United States," Mr. Burton says.

"It is not!," Beca yells. "We love each other and we want to be married."

"Please, Ms. Mitchell," Mr. Burton says holding up his hand to stop her from saying anything more. "We will interview both you and Ms. Beale to determine if that is true. I will need both of you to be in my office on Monday at 1:00 pm. If you can prove that this marriage is legal and above board, you will be allowed to proceed with getting married."

"This is bullshit," Beca said. Chloe lets out a sob and Beca pulls her into a hug.

"Beca, please," Professor Mitchell said. "Let's just do what Mr. Burton says and this will all be straightened out."

"Thank you," Mr. Burton said. "Here's my card. Please arrive at least 30 minutes before your scheduled appointment."

Mr. Burton is watching Beca and Chloe closely. Beca is quietly talking to Chloe.

"I love you, Chlo," Beca said. "I don't care what we have to do; we will be married."

"I love you, too, Becs," Chloe said and gave her a quick kiss.

"I know an immigration lawyer if we need one," Sheila said. "I'll call him once Mr. Burton is gone."

"Thanks, Sheila," Beca said.

Mr. Burton makes a note of everyone in the room with their contact information. He looks at them and nods his head before sliding the list into a folder.

"Ms. Mitchell, I will see you and Ms. Beale on Monday for your interviews," Mr. Burton said. He stood and walked to the door. "Have a nice day."

"Asshole," Beca muttered.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Everyone is sitting around Professor Mitchell's house. He and Sheila had arranged a reception for Beca and Chloe, so they invited everyone to come over to eat. Everyone was confused by what happened at the chapel and Chloe knew she had some explaining to do. She stood up and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I guess you're all wondering why Immigration is involved in all this," Chloe says. She then explains about her visa and Beca agreeing to marry her to keep her in the country.

Several in the room raise their eyebrows and look at Beca and Chloe. "I thought you said it was because you couldn't handle Chloe graduating and not be with her," Professor Mitchell said to his daughter.

"That's true," Beca said. "The prospect of Chloe not being a part of my life made me realize how much I love her. The whole visa issue just gave me a reason to ask her to marry me. At first, I was thinking only of keeping Choe here. As we were making plans, I realized that I was hopelessly in love with her and I wanted to marry her for real."

Everyone in the room looked around at each other, trying to decipher if Beca was telling the truth.

"So, you didn't know you were in love with her until the visa thing came up?," Stacie asked.

"Yes, but do not doubt that we love each other," Beca said. She took Chloe's hand in hers and gave her a loving smile. "I'd die for this woman. This immigration issue is just a small bump in the road to us getting married."

"If they decide that the only reason you're getting married is to keep Chloe in the country," Mr. Beale said, "there could be serious consequences. You could go to jail."

"Then I guess we'll just have to prove to Mr. Burton that we are only marrying for love, won't we?," Beca said with conviction.

Chloe looked at Beca with tear-filled eyes. "No problem," she said and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"I just got off the phone with my friend Jake Matthews," Sheila said as she came into the room. "He's coming over to talk to you both."

Twenty minutes later, Jake arrived and Sheila introduced him to Beca and Chloe. "Is there someplace where the three of us can talk?"

"Why don't you use your dad's office?," Sheila told Beca.

"Thanks, Sheila," Beca said. "Um, hey everyone," Beca calls out to get everyone's attention. "We want to thank you all for being here. We have to talk to Mr. Matthews and may be a while so please stay, and eat or whatever if you want. We understand if any of you need to leave."

Beca takes Chloe's hand and leads Jake to her father's office. They sit and Jake looks at them.

"Sheila filled me in on what's been happening," Jake said. "Care to tell me your version?"

Beca and Chloe came back out about 45 minutes later with Jake. Chloe was all smiles while Beca was looking worried. Beca stopped short when she saw that everyone was still there.

"Hey," Beca said giving everyone a small smile. "I thought most of you would have left by now."

"We're all here for you guys," CR said.

"Aw, thanks girls," Chloe said, getting a bit teary-eyed. "Jake said for us not to worry. We just have to answer Mr. Burton's questions honestly and everything will be fine."

"Just remember, even if all goes well," Jake said, "it may take a few weeks to get approval. Your situation is an unusual one because the interview is usually done after you're married, not before."

"We already have an interview scheduled for August 15," Chloe said.

"That's good," Jake tells her. "That means you are serious about this marriage and doing everything properly. The only reason I see this as bringing up a red flag is that it's a same-sex marriage." He holds up his hand to stop any comments that he knows are coming. "I know that same-sex marriage is legal but a lot of people have started using it as a means to an end. Immigration has started flagging them and if they have any reason to believe you are only marrying for Miss Beale to stay in the country, they are going to investigate extensively. They must have something that makes them believe that it is a marriage of convenience if they stopped the wedding from happening."

"Well, it did happen quickly," Aubrey said. "Would that cause them to take a harder look?"

"Possibly," Jake said. He turns to Beca and Chloe. "I understand you have an interview on Monday. I'll be there with you to avoid any legal misunderstandings."

"Thank you," Beca said. "We appreciate everything you're doing for us."

Later that night, everyone had gone home except Chloe and her parents. Beca is sitting with Chloe talking to both their parents and Mr. Beale is not very happy with what was happening.

"What are you going to do if they deny your application?," Mr. Beale asked.

Although he was asking Chloe, Beca was the one to speak. "Get married anyway. And, I'll move to Canada if I have to."

The silence in the room was deafening. Beca looked from one person to the next, her gaze settling on Chloe.

"I'm serious, Chloe," Beca said breaking the silence. "I love you and not even the U.S. Government is going to keep us apart. I'm not losing you and I'm not waiting to see if you'll be allowed back in the country if they deport you. I'm going with you."

Chloe grabbed Beca in a tight hug. "I love you, too!"

"We should probably head back to the condo," Mrs. Beale said. "It is getting late."

"I'm going to grab my bag," Beca said. Chloe looked at her. "I'm going to the condo, too. I want to spend as much time as I can with Chloe."

"Alright, Beca," Sheila said. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I was wondering if we can have all lunch tomorrow?," Beca asked as she came back into the room carrying her bag. "Mr. and Mrs. Beale are leaving tomorrow afternoon. It would be nice to have a family meal together before they go. How about we meet at the _Sicilian Slice_ at Noon?"

"Sounds good," Professor Mitchell said as they walked to the door. "We'll see you all there."

"Good night, dad," Beca said and hugged him. "Thanks for everything today."

"You're welcome," Professor Mitchell said and kissed Beca on the top of her head. "You be safe. And don't do anything rash."

"I won't, dad," Beca said and left. Beca drove Chloe and the Beales to the condo

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"Beca, be serious," Chloe said, her voice showing her frustration. "You can't just leave the United States. I won't let you."

"I love you, Chloe," Beca said. "I'll be in Toronto whether you let me or not. I'll say it again and again until you believe that I mean it. If they deport you, I'm going with you. I want to produce music. They have studios in Canada. I'll apply to as many as I can. I'll work at a coffee shop or a restaurant to help pay the bills. I'll do whatever I need to do to keep us together."

"This is a life-changing decision, Beca," Mr. Beale said. "I hope you realize all that it will entail. You'll be in the same boat as Chloe is now. You'll need a visa and they are only good for so long. And I don't know how the work visas actually...work, but there's a lot of paperwork involved and it takes time. If Chloe is sent back, she can reapply to enter the U.S. in 6 months or so."

"All we're asking is that you seriously think about this plan," Mrs. Beale said and smiled at her husband. "We can tell that you two love each other, but sometimes it's not enough."

"It's enough for me," Beca said quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Beale looked at each other and then at the young couple.

"I think we're going to turn in," Mr. Beale said. "We'll see you two in the morning.

"Good night, mom, dad," Chloe said, hugging her parents. "Thanks for everything today. I love you, guys."

"We love you, too," Mr. Beale said. He took his wife's hand and led her to their room.

After they were out of sight, Chloe turned to Beca. "Let's just go to bed, Becs."

"You go ahead," Beca said. "I'm not tired."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The next day the two families had lunch together and then the Beales flew back to Toronto. Beca and Chloe tried to act as if everything was okay, but Beca couldn't help feeling like something bad was about to happen.

On Sunday, the couple spent most of the day together. They cuddled on the couch and watched movies or TV, talking and taking some comfort in each other. That night they slept wrapped in each other's arms.

Monday morning came much too quickly for them. They got up and got dressed and talked about what they might be asked in the interview. It was around 11:00 when they met Aubrey and Jake for an early lunch. Aubrey was going for moral support and as a character reference if needed. It was 12:30 when they entered the building that housed the immigration office.

Beca and Chloe signed in and were told to have a seat and someone would be with them shortly. Beca held tightly to Chloe's hand while Chloe was fixing the collar on Beca's shirt. Aubrey just sat there watching their interaction. "I'm so glad they realized how right for each other they really are," Aubrey thought as she saw Chloe pushing Beca's hair out of her face.

"Miss Mitchell?," Mr. Burton called to Beca. Chloe stood to go with Beca. "Just Miss Mitchell." Chloe nodded and sat back down.

"I'm Jake Matthews, Beca and Chloe's lawyer," Jake said. "If you are separating my clients I need to be in the room with at least one of them."

"Fine," Mr. Burton said. "Please follow me."

Beca gave Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she followed Mr. Burton down the hall. Chloe sat in her chair and started bouncing her leg up and down in nervousness.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca followed Mr. Burton down a hallway and into an office. He went behind the desk and told her and Jake to have a seat; the two sat.

"As you know, I'm Mr. Burton," Mr. Burton said to Beca. "I'll be conducting this interview in the matter of your marriage to Chloe Beale, a Canadian citizen whose visa is expiring upon her graduation from Barden University in a few weeks. Please answer all questions honestly and this shouldn't take long. With me so far?"

"Yes, sir," Beca said and swallowed.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca had only been gone about five minutes when a woman came out and called for Chloe. She got up and looked back at Aubrey. Aubrey nodded and smiled as she followed the woman down the hall. She made a quick stop and opened an office door.

"I've got Ms. Beale," the woman told Mr. Burton. "I'll let you know when we're set up."

Beca turned to Jake. "Maybe you should be with Chloe," she told him. "I think she'll need more legal advice than I will."

Jake nodded and the woman moved aside to allow Jake to exit the room before she closed the door behind him. She walked them to the office next door and entered. The woman told Chloe to have a seat and she went behind the desk to sit. Jake stood by Chloe's side since there was only one chair.

"I'm Ms. Thompson," the woman said. She then went through basically the same spiel Mr. Burton gave Beca. "I'm going to link up with Mr. Burton who is with your fiance, Beca Mitchell. I am then going to ask you a series of questions which you will answer. Mr. Matthews will ask the same questions of Ms. Mitchell who will be instructed to provide the answers that you do, and so on. Once we've completed your questions, we will then ask Ms. Mitchell a series of questions to which we will get your answers. This is just to see if you indeed know each other. Understand."

Chloe nods her head and then mumbles. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Ms. Thompson said. "Burton, are you there?"

In the next room, Mr. Burton had finished explaining to Beca what they were going to do as well. "Yes, Ms. Thompson, we are ready here."

"Ms. Thompson," Jake said. "I'd like to view Ms. Mitchell as well."

"I can allow that," Ms. Thompson said. "Please stand over here." She points to a spot next to her and Jake moves to it.

Chloe moves to get more comfortable in her chair. She clears her throat and looks at Ms. Thompson.

"Ready, Ms. Beale?," Ms. Thompson asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe responded confidently.

"Okay, first question," Ms. Thompson said.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The questions and answers go on for about thirty minutes. By the end, Beca is ready to move to Canada and be done with it all. Chloe, on the other hand, is feeling much better about everything and is more relaxed than she was when they first started. She felt even better when Jake gave her a smile and a quick nod of his head.

"That's it, Ms. Beale," Ms. Thompson tells her. "We will review everything we have and you should hear from us in about two weeks."

"Thank you, Ms. Thompson," Chloe said as she stood. She reaches her hand out to shake Ms. Thompson's and asks, "Do you think I'll be able to marry Beca?"

Ms. Thompson smiled. "I think you'll be fine. As for Mr. Burton, well, he is a bit more of a problem."

"What do you mean?," Jake asked, sounding concerned.

"He is a bit of a, let's say 'stickler', and feels that too many fake same-sex marriages are sliding in under the radar," Ms. Thompson said. "He tends to scrutinize those more than most. I didn't see any issues with the interview, but Mr. Burton will be the one who decides if your marriage is for real."

"Thanks again," Chloe said. She walked out of Ms. Thompson's office with a furrowed brow. She looks at Jake. "Do you really think that Mr. Burton can hold up us getting married? That I'll be deported?"

"Let's not worry about that," Jake said. "Mr. Burton isn't the only one that has a say. My understanding is that if he questions the authenticity of your marriage, there are others who review the tapes and will make the final decision. That is why it sometimes can take up to two weeks before you may hear anything."

Just then Beca comes out of Mr. Burton's office with a weird look on her face. Chloe senses something is wrong.

"What's wrong, Becs?," Chloe asked.

"That Mr. Burton said, um, he's uh," Beca stammering over her words. She gives Chloe a confused smile and turns to leave.

"Mr. Matthews," Ms. Thompson called to Jake as they were turning to leave. "May I have a moment?"

"Um, sure," Jake said and walked back to Ms. Thompson's office.

"Let's go out and wait for Jake," Chloe said looping her arm with Beca's

"Is everything okay?," Jakes asked Ms. Thompson.

"I came in as Mr. Burton was speaking to Ms. Mitchell," Ms. Thompson said. "I thought you might want to hear what he had to say.

Jake felt his stomach drop as Ms. Thompson turned her computer so Jake could see it. The screen showed Beca still sitting in the chair looking up at Mr. Burton. Ms. Thompson pressed play and what Jake heard Mr. Burton saying caused his mouth to drop open in shock. Ms. Thompson stopped the tape and looked at Jake.

"I can't believe this," Jake said. "I would have sworn this guy was going to throw the book at Beca and Chloe. Especially the way Beca looked when she walked out of his office."

"He really is a decent guy," Ms. Thompson said. "I've been working here for three years, and it's the first time I've ever heard him praise someone like that. What surprises me most, is that he said those words to a same-sex couple."

"May I ask why you showed me this?," Jake asked.

"I thought you might want to be the one to tell Ms. Mitchell and Ms. Beale the good news," Ms. Thompson said. "They should have their letter in a few days, so tell them to go ahead and rebook the Chapel."

"This is great news," Jake said. "Thank you so much, Ms. Thompson. I'll let Beca and Chloe know."

"Tell Ms. Mitchell and Ms. Beale I said congratulations," Ms. Thompson said.

"Thank you again," Jake said and left Ms. Thompson's office.

Jake goes out to the waiting area to find Chloe and Aubrey sitting alone. "Where's Beca?," Jake asked.

"She said she needed to be alone," Chloe said. "She went to get some air. She told us what Mr. Burton said. What did Ms. Thompson want? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Jake said with a smile. "Let's go find Beca."

Chloe and Aubrey got up and followed Jake outside. They looked around and saw Beca sitting on the wall at the end of the building. The trio walked over to Beca. She looked at them and gave them a small smile.

Jake sat on the wall next to her and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Beca said. "Just a little overwhelmed."

"I think we should get you and Chloe home," Jake said. "You have a wedding to plan."

"What?," Beca asked head shooting up to look at him and then at Chloe.

"You two made quite the impression on Mr. Burton and Ms. Thompson," Jake said.

"Oh, my God," Beca said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I wasn't sure if I should believe Mr. Burton or not. He said that he hadn't seen two people more in love than Chloe and me in a while. That it did his heart good to see it." Beca let out a small laugh and looked at Jake. "So, we can seriously get married now?"

"Yes, you can get married now," Jake said with a smile. "Ms. Thompson said you should have your letter in a couple of days. According to Ms. Thompson, if Mr. Burton okays a couple, it's considered a done deal up the chain."

"This is great new," Chloe said beaming.

"I'm happy for you both," Aubrey told them.

"I don't know what to say," Beca said.

"Say I'm invited to the wedding," Jake said with a smile.

"Seriously?," Beca asked. "You got it, dude. Thank you for being here for us." Beca threw her arms around Jake and hugged him.

Chloe and Aubrey were surprised when Beca grabbed Jake in a hug; Beca is not one to initiate hugs.

"I think you might have some competition for Beca's affections," Aubrey said, teasing Chloe.

"I'm not worried," Chloe said with a big smile. "I know she truly loves me."

* * *

 **FYI - There's just one more regular chapter and then an Epilogue. Don't really see any reason to drag out the story. Hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, the Bellas were hanging out at Beca and Chloe's condo. Pizza boxes and drink cups were strewn about. Beca and Chloe's Immigration interview was the current topic of conversation.

"So, what exactly happened at Immigration?," Stacie asked.

"Well, they separated us and put us in two different rooms," Beca said. "There was a video camera that I guess was hooked up to both their computers somehow because Jake said he could see us both on Ms. Thompson's computer. Mr. Burton had an earbud in so I couldn't hear what Ms. Thompson or Chloe was saying. Anyway, Mr. Burton asked me questions like 'where did we meet?', 'who proposed to whom?', and 'who does the dishes?' They were kind of weird, but I guess things you should know if you're married or getting married."

"The setup was the same for me," Chloe added. "After they got Beca's answer, they asked me the same question to make sure our answers matched. Then Ms. Thompson asked me a different set of questions. We must have done alright because Ms. Thompson said we shouldn't have any trouble getting approval to move ahead with the wedding."

"What did that Mr. Burton say to you, Beca?," Aubrey asked, looking at the small brunette. "After the interview. You were acting kind of weird when you left his office."

"That's because I was in shock," Beca said with a laugh. "When he came around his desk and stared down at me I thought he was going to go off on some homophobic rant or something. Instead, he complimented me on sticking with Chloe through all this. He said it had been a long time since he saw two people as in love as we were. I was very surprised at how nice he was being."

"I thought for sure after he stopped the wedding that he was going to be a real hardass," Stacie said.

"Yeah. I was ready to take care of him," Fat Amy asked. "You know. Do it up Bellas style."

Fat Amy did some very impressive karate moves and kicks.

"Thanks, Amy. It's good to know you have our backs," Beca said with a laugh.

"So, when's the wedding?," CR asked.

"Well, we need to wait until we get the letter from Immigration," Chloe said. "Once we have that, there's nothing stopping us."

"How long will that take?," CR asked.

"From what Jake said," Beca responds, "we could have it in a couple of days, although it could take up to two weeks."

"Yeah, but once we get it, it'll be another couple of days before we can have the wedding," Chloe said. "My parents will definitely want to fly in for it."

"Can we have another bachelorette party since you didn't get married after the first one?," Fat Amy asked.

"God, no," Beca said, laughing and shaking her head.

"Why not?," Fat Amy whined. "You need a night out after everything that happened."

"Let's just have a girl's night here at the condo two nights before the wedding," Chloe suggested. "We can get drunk and you can all sleep here."

The rest of the Bellas agreed and started making plans. Beca looked at Chloe and smiled. Chloe had her head thrown back laughing at something Fat Amy said. Beca knew that this was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Share a home with. Have with her in L.A. while she pursued her career in music. Have kids with.

"Wait! What?," Beca thought as her eyes got wide. "Oh, shit. Chloe is probably going to want to have kids."

Beca started to panic. She looked around and saw that no one was paying any attention to her. She got up and went out and stood on the balcony. Her breathing was heavy and she felt like she was having a panic attack.

"Are you okay?," Aubrey said as she stepped outside.

"Shit!," Beca yelled, putting a hand to her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Although I think I may have already been having one."

"I saw you looking a little panicky," Aubrey said. "That's why I followed you out. To make sure you were okay."

"I think I'm okay," Beca said looking out at the night sky. "I guess I saw Chloe and thought about our lives together. What if Chloe wants kids? I'm not good with kids. I don't know if I can handle kids."

"Slow down and breathe, Beca," Aubrey said. "I know Chloe has talked about wanting kids. And, I think you'll be a great mom. I mean, look at all you did just to make sure Chloe was okay. I know you'll move heaven and earth to take care of your kids, your family."

"Wow," Beca said with a bit of a smirk. "Did Aubrey Posen just give me a compliment?"

"I did," Aubrey said. "But I will deny it if anyone asks."

Beca let out a laugh. "Thanks, Aubrey," Beca said sincerely. "That means a lot."

"So, you'll be okay if Chloe wants to have kids?," Aubrey asked. "It will probably be a few years because I'm sure Chloe thinks you're both too young."

"Yeah," Beca said sheepishly. "I don't know why I panicked. I guess there's still a lot I don't know about Chloe. I mean I know the basic stuff, but I don't really know what her dreams are."

"Just talk to her about it," Aubrey said. "You'll see you both have a lot more in common than you think."

"Thanks, I will talk to her," Beca said. "And, thanks for checking on me."

"Next time I'll get Chloe for you," Aubrey said. "She's a lot better at talking you down when you panic than I am."

"That's true," Beca said and laughed. "But, you did a pretty good job of it just now. So, thanks again for that."

"Speaking of thank yous, I haven't properly thanked _you_ ," Aubrey said and moved so she was facing Beca. "You saved Chloe from being deported and for that I really owe you. She's like a sister to me and I'm glad you agreed to marry her to keep her here in the U.S. I'm also glad you realized and admitted your real feelings for her. So, thank you for loving Chloe and taking care of her."

Beca crossed her arms and sniffled.

"Are you crying?," Aubrey asked, somewhat shocked.

"Shut up," Beca said and wiped her face and eyes. "I have allergies."

"Oh, my mistake," Aubrey said, trying to hide her smile.

"There you are," Chloe said causing Beca and Aubrey to look at her. "I was wondering where you two ran off."

"Just chatting," Beca said as Chloe walked over and put her arm around her waist.

"The girls want to play _Truth or Dare_ ," Chloe said and laughed at the face Beca made. "They said it just wouldn't be the same without you two."

"Yay," Beca and Aubrey say with no enthusiasm.

Chloe laughs again as she takes Beca's hand to lead her back inside, with Aubrey following behind.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

On Wednesday, Beca was fixing herself a sandwich for lunch. She had back-to-back classes that afternoon and didn't want to go hungry. She was just sitting down to eat when there was a knock on the door. She wiped her hands and went to answer.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rebecca Mitchell," the postman said.

"That's me," Beca responded.

"I have some certified mail that I need you to sign for," the postman told her as he handed her an envelope. "Just sign on the card right there," the postman said pointing to the correct place.

Beca signed the card and the postman ripped it off and handed the letter back to Beca. "Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You as well," Beca said as she closed the door. She looked at the letter and smiled when she saw it was from Immigration. She opened it and after scanning through it she let out a "YES!"

Beca ran to the counter and picked up her phone. Beca wanted to call Chloe but knew she was in class so she decided to wait. Instead, the first call she made was to Jake to let him know they got their approval letter. The next call was to the Barden University Chapel to see if they were available on Saturday for a wedding. She scheduled it for 3:00 pm. The next two calls were to her parents and Chloe's parents. Beca told them the wedding was on Saturday and the Beales said they would fly in on Friday afternoon.

Beca knew she wasn't going to make it to her classes that day but drove to campus anyway so she could tell Chloe in person. She waited for Chloe outside her class and as soon as she saw her she ran over and grabbed her and kissed her. "We're getting married on Saturday!"

"We are?," Chloe asked. Beca held up the envelope from Immigration. Chloe squealed. "The letter came?"

"Yep," Beca said and handed it to Chloe.

While Chloe read it, Beca sent a group text to the Bellas to tell them to plan to be at the condo on Thursday night for the pre-wedding girl's night.

"This is so great," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "I have to call my folks."

"You can call them, but they already know," Beca said. "They'll be here Friday evening. I also told my dad and Sheila. And I just sent a text to the Bellas letting them know our girl's night will be tomorrow night."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "You did all that already?"

"I was excited," Beca said with a sheepish grin. "I _am_ excited. I can't wait to marry you."

Chloe pulled Beca into a kiss. Beca deepened it and didn't come up for air until they heard someone coughing behind them. They pulled apart to find Aubrey and few of the other Bellas standing there.

"We're getting married on Saturday," Chloe squealed and hugged Aubrey.

"We figured when we saw Beca's text about the girl's night," Aubrey said. "We need to reserve the chapel. And call your parents."

"Already done," Beca said. "The Beales will be here Friday night and the wedding is Saturday at 3:00. Oh, remind me I need to call Jesse."

"We'll be there," the girls all say.

"And don't worry about anything for tomorrow night," Stacie said. "The girls and I have already done a pretty good job of getting things together for it. Beca, we need you out of the condo for about 2 hours or so, starting around 4:00."

"I can do that," Beca said. "Just don't trash the condo, please. My dad will kill me."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We have classes and other things to do so let's get to it, ladies."

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said grabbing the redhead's arm to keep her from leaving.

"Yeah, babe," Chloe said causing Beca to smile.

"Babe, huh?," Beca said. "I like it." She gave Chloe a quick kiss. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay at the condo with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said and smiled at Beca. "Don't you have a class to get to?

"I'm not going," Beca said. "It would be pointless since I know I won't be able to concentrate. Plus it's just to review before Finals. And I'm carrying a solid A in both."

"Okay, then," Chloe said. "Come with me and I'll pack an overnight bag. You can drive me."

"Maybe we can go out on a dinner date, too," Beca said.

"Mm, I'd love to," Chloe said and got in Beca's car.

Beca parked in the parking lot by Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. She went up with Chloe and watched as Chloe starting packing a bag. Chloe picked up some pajamas and dropped them into her bag and zipped it closed. She looked around to see if she forgot anything. When she was satisfied, she picked up her bag and said, "I'm ready."

Beca takes Chloe's bag. "Let's go then."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Chloe dragged Beca to a movie on Thursday to keep her away from the condo as Stacie had requested. They returned around 6:30 and both started laughing when they walked in to find the condo decorated with boobs and vaginas. Beca was actually blushing and shaking her head.

Stacie and Aubrey rush over and put a sash on each of them that had ' _Bride'_ written in glittery gold lettering. They then escorted them to the bridal seats.

"Okay," Stacie said. "We have a few games planned. You said we could get drunk, so in most of them the losers will have to take a shot."

"Our first game is _Creating a Wedding Dress_ ," Aubrey said. She pulls out several rolls of white toilet paper and divides them into two piles. She looked at the two brides-to-be and said, "You two will pick your team. Then we use you as our dress dummies and make you a wedding dress. You two get to decide whose looks the best. The losing team will have to take shots."

"You can choose first, Chlo," Beca said.

"Aubrey, of course," Chloe said.

"Stacie," Beca said. "She knows fashion and I have faith in her."

"Jessica."

"Ashley."

"Fat Amy."

"CR."

"Denise."

"And last, but by no means least," Beca said. "I get Lily."

The two teams separate and start working on the dresses. Thirty minutes and a lot of laughing later, the girls are ready for the big reveal. The have Chloe and Beca face away from each other and then turn so they can check out the other's dress.

"Wow," Beca said. "I'm sorry guys, but, um, that's, um, no."

"You actually look very beautiful, Becs," Chloe said with a smile. She looked down at herself and scrunched up her face. She then looked at her team. "Sorry, girls, but I think we're doing shots."

"I told Fat Amy we needed to do more than make it look like sexy bride Halloween costume," Aubrey huffed.

"No one said it had to be a real wedding dress," Amy reasoned.

"Yes, we-" Aubrey started to respond but was interrupted by CR chanting, "Shots, shots, shots!"

Stacie poured the shots and Chloe and her team downed them. The others cheered and got ready for the next activity. There was a knock on the door and Stacie came back with several pizza boxes and set them on the table.

"We're going to eat and then play _The Newlywed Game_ ," Aubrey said.

The girls have pizza and beer and sit around eating and chatting. Beca got a beer for Chloe.

"Thanks, babe," Chloe said taking the beer and giving Beca a quick kiss.

"I love when you call me that," Beca said blushing slightly.

"I know," Chloe said. "I love that you love when I call you that. And I love you."

"I love you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

"Time for _The Newlywed Game_ ," Stacie yelled. "Woo Hoo!"

"How do we play?," Chloe asked.

"You and Beca have to sit back to back," Aubrey explained. "Stacie is going to ask Beca five questions. You will each write your answer on these dry erase boards. If you get it wrong, we all have to take a shot. Then we do the same thing with different questions for you. Got it?"

"What do we get if we get it right?," Chloe asked.

"We go onto the next question," Aubrey said. "Fat Amy, pour some shots so we don't have to waste time when we need them."

"On it, Captain," Fat Amy says and prepares the shots.

"Are you ready?," Stacie asked. At their nods, she said, "The first question is, what is your favorite body part on Chloe?"

Beca thinks and writes down her answer. Chloe does the same.

"Can I take a guess at what you both answered first?," Amy asked with a smirk.

"NO," most of the Bellas yell simultaneously causing everyone to start laughing.

"Okay, okay," Stacie said getting everyone to settle down. "Let's have you both turn your answers to us."

Beca wrote "Eyes" and so did Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe said with a smile and kissed Beca.

"Next question," Stacie said. "Beca, if you could sleep with any Bella, other than Chloe, who would it be?"

"Dude!," Beca said. "Seriously?"

"Just answer it, babe," Chloe said. "I won't be mad. I trust you and know you love me."

Chloe wrote a name quickly. Beca scrunched her face and finally wrote something down.

"Let's see the answers," CR said.

"Oh, God," Beca mutters as she turns her answer, hiding her face with the whiteboard.

"Really, Beca?," Aubrey asked.

"Thanks, Becs," Stacie said. "I think you're hot, too." She gives Beca a flirtatious wink and Beca blushes.

"You said Stacie?," Chloe asked looking at Beca's board.

"Yeah," Beca said hesitantly. "After you, I know her the best. You know how I am with people I don't know touching me. Who did you say?"

"Jessica," Chloe said.

"Why?," Beca asked eyes wide. And then quickly added, "No offense, Jessica."

"No offense taken," Jessica responded. "Although I am also curious to know why Chloe wrote my name."

"I thought Beca would pick you because your personality is more like mine," Chloe explained.

"Thanks," Jessica said with a grin.

"Shots, shots, shots," Fat Amy yells as she starts handing them out.

Beca and Chloe get the next three correct and they ask Chloe her questions.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Chloe, what was the name of the guy you were in the shower with when you heard Beca singing?"

"Brey," Chloe gasped. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that."

"Sounds like a story we need to hear," Ashley said with a chuckle.

Beca smirked and wrote something on her board. Chloe did the same and they were told to turn them.

Chloe had written 'Tom' and Beca had written 'Tim'.

"Shots, shots, shots," Fat Amy yelled. And the girls downed another.

"His name was Tom?," Beca asked. "I thought it was Tim."

Beca got the next four questions wrong and all the girls were feeling the effects of the shots.

"How do you know so much about me?," Beca asked. "And I don't know anything about you."

"I'll tell you a secret," Chloe said and laughed. "I liked you the first time I saw you. So, I guess I've been paying attention longer than you have."

"Hmph," Beca snorts. "Can I go to bed now? My head feels funzy." She started laughing. "I said funzy! I was gonna say funny and said fuzzy halfway through." She continued laughing and fell to the floor, landing on her butt, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Okay, my little drunkie," Chloe said. "We're going to call it a night. Let's get you to bed."

"Good night, fair damsels," Beca said as Chloe was leading her to the stairs.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The next morning Beca and most of the Bellas woke with hangovers. Surprisingly, Chloe, CR, and Fat Amy were the only ones not feeling the pain. The three were in the kitchen with Denise putting together breakfast for everyone. Denise wasn't helping as much as she was sitting with her forehead on the counter, groaning about never drinking again.

Beca stumbled downstairs and stopped short when she saw Stacie spooning Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley so wrapped up in each other that you couldn't tell which body part belonged to who, and Lily sound asleep standing on her head. She rubbed her hands down her face and just continued on into the kitchen.

"I am so glad I don't have any Finals until next week," Beca said as she entered the kitchen. She sat next to Denise at the counter and Chloe put a cup of coffee, some pain relievers, and a bottle of water in front of her. "Bless you."

"Love you, too, babe," Chloe said and smiled. "CR can you wake everyone else up? Breakfast is ready."

"You got it, Red," CR said and went to wake everyone up.

"Amy, why are you staring at me?," Beca asked seeing the blonde sitting across from her.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?," Amy asked causing Denise to look up at Beca.

"What?," Beca screeched. "How? Who? Oh, my God!" She ran to the downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Chloe! Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did," Chloe said with a smirk. "You got a little handsy and frisky when I took you up to bed last night. It got pretty heated and I-"

"Okay, okay," Beca said covering Chloe's mouth with her hand. "We get it." Beca removed her hand and whispered, "Did we? You know? Oh, God, we had sex for the first time and I don't remember it."

"We didn't do anything," Chloe whispered back. "You passed out before it got that far."

"Oh," Beca said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Waiting will just make our wedding night even more special and awesome."

Beca blushed and kissed Chloe. CR came back in the kitchen with the rest of the Bellas slowly trailing behind her. Each was given water and pain medication before they got their food.

After they were done eating, Aubrey quietly got everyone's attention. "Beca, Chloe," she said. "We were going to give you this last night, but we were too drunk." She retrieves an envelope from her bag and turns back to the couple. "This is from all of the Bellas."

Beca reaches out and takes the envelope and opens it. She and Chloe look at the contents and then looks around at the Bellas. "Seriously?," Beca asked. "You got us a room at the Ramada for Saturday night?"

"Yeah," Stacie said with a smirk. "We know Chloe's parents are staying at the condo so we thought you guys might want some privacy for your wedding night love fest." She gave them both a wink and waggled her eyebrows.

"Thank you guys, so much," Chloe squealed and went around to hug every one of them.

"Yeah, guys," Beca said. "This means a lot to us."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Saturday was finally here and everyone was excited for Beca and Chloe. They were at the Barden Chapel yet again and were waiting for the Minister to start the ceremony. Beca was facing Chloe and Chloe had just finished her vows. The Minister turns to Beca.

"Beca," the Minister said. "Repeat after me."

Beca repeats the vows, and they both finally get to say "I do" without any interruptions. The Minister pronounces them married and the two have their first kiss as a married couple. Those assembled breathed a collective sigh of relief. Beca and Chloe were finally married.

Everyone gets in their vehicles and drive to the condo where they ate, drank, and danced. Beca and Chloe had not left the other's side the entire afternoon.

Beca took a minute and stepped outside to get some air. She was just standing there looking down at her wedding and engagement rings with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, beautiful," Chloe said startling Beca. Chloe gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Beca said. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Mitchell?," Chloe asked. "I'm flattered, but I'm also married."

"She must be one lucky lady," Beca said, reaching to put her arms around Chloe's waist.

"I'd say I'm the lucky one," Chloe said, closing the distance between them and kissing Beca.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be an Epilogue.**


	6. Epilogue

_**Seven Years Later**_

Beca paced back and forth with her phone to her ear. "I just wanted to confirm that everything is set for Saturday." Beca listened and nodded her head. "That's right. It's a full sit down dinner for twenty-five guests. I'd like to have dinner served at 6:00."

She looked up when her assistant, Jacob, poked his head in the door. She waved him in. He entered and sat down to wait for her to finish her call.

"Yes, four different finger foods to pass around during the cocktail hour," Beca said. "Yes. That's it. Thank you." Beca ended the call and walked behind her desk and sat looking at Jacob. "What's up?"

"Your meeting with Theo and DJ Khaled has been moved to next week," Jacob said. "I was told to tell you to take the rest of the week off."

Beca smiled. "Thanks, Jacob," Beca said. "I think that means I'm going home."

"Is there anything you need me to do while you're out?," Jacob asked.

"I think you should take the next two days off as well," Beca said. "Just transfer the office phone to your cell and if anything major comes up, call me."

"Thanks, Beca," Jacob said and stood with a smile. "My mom's been bugging me to spend some time with her. It will be nice to get away for a couple of days."

"Well, you deserve it," Beca said. "Now, get out of here."

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob said. Jacob got up and left the office.

Beca sat back and looked at her list of things to do. She smiled when she saw that everything was all set for Saturday. It took seven years but Chloe was finally going to take the Oath of Allegiance to become a Naturalized U.S. Citizen. It was just pure coincidence and luck that it was also their seven-year wedding anniversary. Beca leaned back in her chair and thought back over the last seven years.

" _It's here!," Chloe squealed as she came running into their condo._

" _What's here?," Beca asked as she sipped at her coffee._

" _My Green Card," Chloe said. "After I finish my Graduate studies next year I can start looking for a teaching job immediately. This is so exciting."_

" _Wow," Beca said. "We should go out and celebrate."_

" _I think we should stay in and celebrate," Chloe said wrapping her arms around Beca's neck._

" _Mmm, I like your idea better," Beca said pulling Chloe into a kiss._

Beca shook her head at the memory. It only took nine months for Chloe to get her Green Card and she already had a teaching position at Barden Elementary lined up when she got her Graduate degree. The next step for Chloe was to become a U.S. Citizen. They were lucky they were married so Chloe would only have to wait three years before she could apply, instead of five to put in her application. As soon as those three years were up, Chloe completed the application.

" _Well, that's done," Chloe said and she completed her citizenship application. "Now I just have to get it in the mail and wait to see if it's accepted."_

" _I love you whether you're an American or a Canadian," Beca said putting her arms around Chloe's waist from behind._

" _I know," Chloe said leaning back into Beca. "I love you, too."_

" _So, I wanted to talk to you about something," Beca said._

 _Chloe turned in her arms. "Everything okay?"_

" _Yeah," Beca said and smiled. "I was just wondering what you thought about us having a baby."_

" _Really?," Chloe said and her face lit up._

" _Really," Beca said and gave Chloe a quick kiss. "I mean, I know I'm not making L.A. money, but we're doing well financially since I the producer job at the studio. I think it's a perfect time."_

" _What if my application isn't approved?," Chloe asked._

" _Doesn't matter," Beca said. "Since we're married and you have a green card, you can stay in the U.S. and our child will automatically be a U.S. citizen at birth."_

 _Chloe stared at Beca for a moment and then smiled. "Let's have a baby!"_

 _Beca squealed and they both laughed. Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca._

Beca's smile was soft as she remembered that day. They knew Chloe becoming a citizen would take at least another year since she only had her Green Card for four years at that point. But they were happy because they were going to try and have a baby.

Chloe wanted to carry the baby and she went through all the tests to determine if she could and everything was good. They poured over what seemed like thousands of donors and found one with brown hair and dark blue eyes like Beca. Chloe was so nervous the day she went through the procedure. Although it turned out that she had nothing to worry about.

 _Beca was working in the recording studio when Jacob came in and interrupted._

" _Jacob, you know the rules," Beca said somewhat agitated to be interrupted. "No interruptions unless it is an emergency."_

" _I know, but this is kind of an emergency," Jacob said nervously._

 _"Kind of an emergency?," Beca said with a raised eyebrow. "Or an actual emergency?"_

 _"Um, an actual emergency," Jacob responded. "An emergency in the sense that Chloe is in your office. And she's crying."_

 _"What?," Beca said and got up and hurried to her office. She ran in and found Chloe sitting on the sofa with tears running down her face. Beca rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?'_

 _"Nothing," Chloe said through her tears. "I just came back from the doctor's."_

 _"Are you okay?," Beca asked, worry etched on her face._

 _"I'm better than okay," Chloe said smiling through her tears. "I'm pregnant."_

" _Seriously?," Beca said and Chloe nodded. "Oh, my God! We're going to be moms."_

 _Chloe just nodded as the tears continued down her face._

"That was a great day," Beca whispered and smiled again. Then she thought back to the day Sophie was born. "That was an even greater day," Beca thought.

 _"Come on, babe," Beca said holding Chloe's hand. "You can do it."_

 _"I need one more push, Chloe," Dr. Montgomery said. "Your little girl is ready to meet you."_

 _Beca helped Chloe sit up slightly and Chloe pushed with everything she had._

 _"That's it, Chloe," Dr. Montgomery said. "She's here. Beca do you want to cut the cord?"_

 _"Really?," Beca asked excitedly._

 _"Yes," Dr. Montgomery said and chuckled. "Come here."_

 _Beca cut the cord and looked down at Sophie. "Hey, Sophie. Oh, my God, you are so beautiful."_

 _Dr. Montgomery handed the baby over to the nurse to get her cleaned up. Beca went back to stand by Chloe's side and grabbed Chloe's hand._

 _"She's so beautiful, Chlo," Beca said. "Just like her mother." She leaned down and gave Chloe a kiss._

 _The nurse came over and put the baby in Chloe's arms. Both mothers stared down at her as tears ran down their faces._

Beca shook her head again and wiped at a tear that had fallen down her cheek. She smiled and realized that they had been through a lot to get Chloe where she was today, just three short days away from becoming a U.S. Citizen. The day she found out seven months ago, was up there in the top five best days of their lives together.

Beca smiled even bigger she realized she had done a lot of smiling a lot over the past seven years. She came out of her musings when there was a knock on the door.

Beca sat up and called out, "Come in."

"I was just wondering if it was okay to leave," Jacob said from the door.

"Definitely," Beca said. "I'm heading out myself."

"Great," Jacob responded. "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks," Beca said and got up. She grabbed what she needed and she and Jacob went to the parking lot. "Have fun," Beca said as she and Jacob separated.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"Babe, I'm home," Beca called out as she entered the apartment.

Beca smiled when she heard their daughter Sophie squeal and then the little patter of feet as the two-year-old came running out of the kitchen.

"Mama!," Sophie squealed and giggled as Beca grabbed her up and planted kisses all over her face.

Chloe stood by and watched her wife and daughter with a look of pure love on her face. Beca looked over at her and smiled. Chloe walked over and Beca threw her free arm around Chloe's waist.

"Hello, gorgeous," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

"Hello, yourself, hot stuff," Chloe said.

"Have you started dinner?," Beca asked.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "Sophie and I were trying to decide what to make."

"How about we go out?," Beca said. "I've just been given the next two days off and I feel like spoiling my girls."

"Dinner out sounds great," Chloe said. She tickled Sophie's stomach. "What do you think, Sophie? Want to go to the diner for dinner."

"Yes," Sophie said and smiled.

"The diner it is," Beca said.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Dinner was done and Beca and Chloe were chatting while they waited for their check. Chloe started cleaning Sophie's hands.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca said getting her wife's attention. "I was thinking we should take Sophie to the zoo on Sunday if we don't have any plans."

"Well, we promised Stacie and Brey we'd get together," Chloe said. "Why don't we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Why, Mrs. Mitchell, are you going to play hooky to go to the zoo?," Beca asked teasingly.

"No," Chloe said with a laugh. "The school is having some repairs done so it will be closed for the next couple of days. I also have the next two days off. I was going to tell you later."

"That's great news," Beca said. "Hey, Soph, want to go to the zoo with mama and mommy tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sophie said.

"Does she ever say no to anything?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"Just broccoli so far," Chloe said causing Beca to laugh harder.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The trip to the zoo was quite entertaining. Sophie decided every animal was her favorite as they strolled through all the animal exhibits.

"Red pandas!," Beca squealed and rushed over to the exhibit.

Chloe smiled at her wife's excitement as she pushed Sophie's stroller to catch up with Beca. Sophie was clapping and giggling at her mama's excitement as well.

"They are just soooooo cute," Beca said.

"You're even cuter," Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek.

"Hey, Soph," Beca said bending down to take Sophie out of her stroller. "These are red pandas and they are mama's most favorite animals ever."

Chloe pulled out her phone and pulled up the video option. She stood back and recorded Beca explaining to Sophie all about the red panda. She couldn't help but tear up at how adorable the two were together. Sophie is definitely her mama's girl.

Chloe put her phone away and stood by Beca and Sophie as they continued to watch the red pandas play. It wasn't long after that Sophie started getting fussy.

"I think it's time to head home," Beca said. "Someone needs a nap."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

The next day Beca and Chloe woke to rain coming down in buckets. They had planned to take Sophie to the beach and were disappointed but decided to make the most of it. They lounged around in sweatpants and t-shirts watching whatever Disney movie Sophie wanted to see. They ordered pizza for lunch and put Sophie down for a nap.

Chloe quietly closed Sophie's bedroom door and Beca took her hand. "I was thinking we could lay down while Sophie's napping."

"I'm not really tired, Becs," Chloe said. "But, you go ahead if you want to take a nap."

"I didn't say I was going to sleep," Beca said as she pulled Chloe toward their bedroom.

"Oh," Chloe said and followed Beca with a smile.

Later Beca and Chloe made a nice dinner together and settled down to watch "Brave" with Sophie before she went to bed. After putting her down for the night, Beca and Chloe were laying on the sofa. Beca had her back against the arm of the sofa and Chloe was laying between her legs with her back to her.

"Brey and Stacie will be here around noon to watch Sophie tomorrow," Chloe said.

"That's good," Beca said. "We should probably plan to leave when they get here. That way we should be there around 1:00. The ceremony is scheduled for 2:00 but you have to check in and that might take some time."

"Sounds good," Chloe said. "I'm a little sad that I can't have more people there to see the ceremony."

"Don't worry," Beca said caressing Chloe's stomach. "I'll have a fully charged phone and will be taping the ceremony for everyone to see."

"I wish Sophie could come, too," Chloe said.

"It's not recommended," Beca said. "They said the oath is being given in a courtroom and guests will have to stand. I guess there are a lot of people taking the oath and it's going to last a while. I read that it could take up to three hours from the time you arrive to check in until it's over. Plus the almost hour drive each way. Sophie would be bored out of her mind. I'd rather be focused on you. It's better if she stays here with Aubrey and Stacie."

"I know you're right," Chloe said turning to face Beca. "So, you want to make love to a Canadian one more time?"

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe. Chloe jumped up and ran upstairs with Beca right behind her.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Chloe woke up early and excited the next morning. Today was the day she finally became a U.S. Citizen. She quietly slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen. She wanted to make a nice pancake breakfast for Beca and Sophie. She was getting the orange juice out of the refrigerator when she heard Beca's voice and Sophie's laugh.

Chloe set the juice on the counter just as Beca and Sophie walked in. She kissed them both.

"Good morning, my loves," Chloe said

"Good morning, babe," Beca said. "You're up early."

"Too excited to sleep," Chloe said.

Beca put Sophie in her chair just as her phone rang. She checked the caller ID.

"Sorry, but I have to take this, babe," Beca said as she walked out of the kitchen to answer the call.

"Morning, mommy," Sophie said as Chloe kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, baby," Chloe said. "Do you want pancakes?"

"Yes," Sophie said.

"Hey, dad," Beca said as she answered the call.

"Good morning, Becs," Professor Mitchell said. "I just wanted to let you know that Carl and Charlotte arrived safely last night."

"Great!," Beca said. "Chloe is going to be so surprised."

"Beca," Chloe's voice called out from the kitchen. "Hurry up. Breakfast is ready.

"I gotta go, dad. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Love you, dad."

"Love you, too, Beca." Professor Mitchell ended the call with a smile on his face.

Beca ran upstairs to her room before heading back into the kitchen. When she got back, she was carrying a small wrapped box. She walked over to the stove where Chloe was taking the last of the pancakes out of the pan.

"Happy Anniversary," Beca said as she reached around Chloe to present the gift to her.

"Beca," Chloe said. "I thought we were going to wait until tonight to open our gifts."

"This is kind of for your ceremony," Beca said. "Open it."

Chloe sighed and handed the plate of pancakes to Beca before taking the gift. She tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside she found a gold necklace with both an American and Canadian flag pendant hanging from the chain.

"Beca," Chloe said and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you could wear it at the ceremony," Beca said.

"I love you," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

"I love you, too," Beca said and pulled away from her. "Now let's eat, woman. Sophie and I are hungry."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

"Wow," Beca said when Chloe came downstairs. "You look great!"

"Thank you," Chloe said and did a little spin.

"I told you that dress was perfect," Aubrey said. "Not too fancy, not too plain."

"You're looking pretty good yourself, babe," Chloe said to Beca.

"Thank you," Beca said with a smile. "We should probably get going. You're supposed to be there an hour before the ceremony. Do you have all your paperwork?"

"Right here," Chloe said holding up a folder. "I'm both excited and nervous at the same time."

"I'm so proud of you," Beca said and kissed Chloe. "We'll see you later, Soph." Beca and Chloe both kissed the toddler on the cheek. "Be good for Aunt Stacie and Aunt Brey."

Beca and Chloe rush out the door after more goodbyes and good lucks.

Sophie leaned her head on Stacie's shoulder. "Looks like someone is ready for a nap."

"You put her down and I'll get the decorations from the car," Aubrey said. "Chloe is going to be so surprised."

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe make it to the courthouse and get in line so Chloe can present all her paperwork. They finally get through and are ushered into the courtroom where Chloe will take her oath. Beca found an end seat in one of the rows and let Chloe sit down. She stood by her side until the ceremony was ready to start. Beca gave Chloe a quick kiss and stepped back so she could film the ceremony.

A judge came out and welcomed everyone. He then laid out how the ceremony would be conducted. He smiled at the group and asked that they all stand. There was rustling and everyone stood. Once they were all standing, he said they were ready for the oath and had them raise their right hands and repeat the words he spoke.

 _I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty, of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God._

Chloe stood proudly, repeating the oath as it was given. Her smile the brightest in the room. At least that's what Beca thought as she filmed her wife. After taking the oath, they were all asked to be seated. The judge gave a heartfelt congratulatory speech welcoming them all as full-fledged U.S. citizens. Beca had to chuckle when she saw Chloe do a little dance in her seat.

The judge told them they would have to go to the same room they checked in to receive their naturalization certificates. He advised them to make sure that all information on it is correct before signing it.

"Congratulations to you all," the judge said before he left the courtroom.

Chloe squealed and jumped up causing several around her to laugh. She grabbed Beca in a hug.

"I'm really a U.S. citizen now," Chloe said with a tear in her eye. "Let's get my certificate so we can go home."

"Okay," Beca said. "You get in line and I'll be there in a minute."

Chloe turned and followed everyone out of the room, bouncing the whole way. Beca couldn't help but smile at her. She pulled out her phone and noticed it was just a little after 4:00. She sent Stacie and Aubrey a text letting them know they would probably be home around 5:30ish. Stacie immediately texted back and let Beca know that everything was fine and to let them know when they were outside so everyone could be ready to surprise Chloe.

Chloe had Beca take countless pictures of her with her citizenship certificate. She sent copies to her parents and all their Bellas friends.

Charlotte Beale pulled up the picture and soon everyone's phone was pinging with the message notification. They all had a good laugh since Chloe had no idea the very group she was sending the picture to were waiting to celebrate with her when she got home.

Beca managed to sneak a text to Stacie letting her know they had just parked and were heading up to the apartment. Chloe was still gushing over the ceremony when she opened the door. Everyone yelled "SURPRISE," and Chloe let out a small scream and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said. "You guys! This is-" She turned to Beca. "Did you do this?"

"I had some help," Beca said with a shrug.

"Mommy!," Sophie said and ran over to Beca and Chloe.

"Hey, baby," Chloe said picking up her daughter. She looked up in shock when she realized her parents were right behind Sophie. "Oh, my gosh. Mom? Dad? How did you? When did you?"

"Beca invited us and we got in last night," Charlotte told her daughter as they hugged. Sophie started squirming and Beca took her so Chloe could hug her dad.

"We're not only here to celebrate your change in citizenship," Aubrey said. "We're here to celebrate your anniversary as well."

Chloe turned to Beca and kissed her. "You're the best," she said wiping a tear from her eye.

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

Everyone was finished with dinner when Aubrey stood and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. Jesse came to stand next to her.

"Jesse and I had the privilege of standing with our two best friends when they got married," Aubrey said. "We'd both like to give a toast to the couple. Jesse?"

"Thank you, Aubrey," Jesse said. "As most of you know, I'm the guy Beca left so she could marry Chloe. I wasn't at all surprised because I could tell she wasn't really into me." Beca blushed and a few chuckles could be heard from the group. "And that was fine because I knew that Chloe was the love of her life before Beca did. It was quite an honor not only to watch them realize that they were both in love with each other back then but also to see that love continue to grow over the past seven years. Congratulations and Happy Anniversary to Beca and Chloe."

"To Beca and Chloe," everyone repeated and drank their champagne.

"Okay, my turn," Aubrey said. "Seven years and thirteen days ago, I barged into Beca's room and ordered her to marry Chloe to save her from being deported." Several people laughed. "Beca, of course, was shocked and scared as hell, but much to my surprise, she agreed to do it. They got engaged and started planning their wedding and that's when they both realized they loved each other and getting married was not that bad an idea. You're welcome by the way." Aubrey smiled at the happy couple. "It wasn't easy. They went through quite the roller coaster before their walk down the aisle became a reality. And now, seven years later, Chloe is a U.S. citizen. So, Happy Anniversary to you both, congratulations to you Chloe for becoming a citizen, and thank you, Beca, for saving Chloe Beale from being deported."

"You mean, _saving Chloe Mitchell_ ," Beca said with a grin.

"Damn straight," Chloe said and kissed Beca.

* * *

 **That's it, folks. I want to thank Alexander Ripley again for allowing me to adopt this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**

 **A/N: The _Oath of Allegiance_ was copied from the Code of Federal Regulations and is, as far as I know, the current wording of the actual Oath.**


End file.
